The Amazon Star
by Bellatrix Rosier
Summary: When Molly sends the death curse to Bellatrix, Voldemort mumbles a spell and proof! Bellatrix is out in the middle of no where so it seems or was it all planned? X Mature for later chapters X Sam/Bellatrix/Castiel


**Authors Note: So This has been itching my mind for a few days now, Its a cross-over pairing featuring Bellatrix from Harry Potter going into Supernatural. Hehe Sam/Bellatrix?Castiel I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED THEM.  
**

**

* * *

**

The quietness of the early morning was broken as a thunderous pop was heard. A black smokey cloud came down from the tinted purple haze sky heading into the middle of the field.

As the smoke dispersed Bellatrix appeared her eyes wide in surprise. Her pupils fully dilated her mind racing. She looked around still in shock taking notice of the miles of wheat and bareness that made a pattern in her shadowed eyes.

The dark soil she stood in gave off a musty dampness which assaulted her nose. She spat to get the decayed taste out of her thin mouth. Her long black hair was disheveled during the transport in which she had no clue on how it happened.

She was in a duel with that filthy muggle lover Molly Weasley, fighting along side her Lord Voldemort. All she could remember was a neon string of light heading towards her, then out of no where she ends up here.

Her tinted thin red lips opened a bit in shock,_ My lord did this_. She was almost certain he was behind this but why, she looked around in confusion and frustration.

"I SHOULD BE FIGHTING BY HIS SIDE!" She hissed as she grabbed at her tangled dry hair and squeezed.

Her pale thin bony hands began turning a tint of red. She was mad, not at her Lord never at him but at her situation. She wanted to be by his side not away from him in who knows where.

Finally letting her grip go she sighed her breath visible in the cool air. Brushing a few loose strands away from her face she reached over and pulled her satin hood over her head hiding her gaunt face only showing her strong jaw and thin lips.

A light then shone on her followed with a husky voice "YOU THERE!" Bellatrix turned sharply and saw a old man standing a good 10 feet away from her, he had on a red baseball cap with bits of gray hair coming out, His face was worn and wrinkled he sported a decent sized gray bread. He wore a red plaid hunting jacket with some torn jeans.

Though he couldn't see she rose her eyebrow, _a muggle dare call for her attention? _"WHO ARE YOU!" he demanded as he cocked his shotgun.

Not answering right away Bellatrix decided to not grab her wand instead she wanted some answers.

"Who am I? Muggle lower your barrel and tell me where I am?" She asked finding it amusing that he dare raised something at her.

A look of confusion replaced his alert face, "Muggle?" he whispered under his breath but never lowered the shot gun. "Your behind my salvage yard, I saw that damn black cloud you came out of demon!"

_Demon?_ maybe to others but she certainly wasn't one, her lips twisted into a smile.

"Muggle I am no demon" she said with a smirk "If you won't put down that weapon then I'll have to give you a lil warning" she chuckled as she pulled her wand out softly noticing his finger on the trigger.

Raising it to her lips she licked the tip her eyes seemed to gleam like little stars. This was perhaps one of the ways she could take out her anger.

He questioned her actions, _what the hell was she doing? If she was a demon she would have attacked him by now_, he thought but he wasn't sure. _Well there was one way to find out_.

Clearing his throat he slowly moved the shot gun down uneasily ready to pull back up in case she tried anything. "Why don't you come inside and I'll give you a map to where you are" he suggested analyzing her.

Tilting her head to the side she kissed her wand and placed it back in it's holder by her side. He nodded and stepped to the right as she walked in her black high heeled boots towards him.

As she got close to him he began to lead the way to his house. It was a tense walk as both of them seemed to be ready to pull there weapons back out but they made it to the front door without killing each other.

Just as she thought, the house was a two story unkempt old house. _Typical of a muggle home_ she thought as he opened his screen door which creaked as he swung it back and mentioned for her to go inside. She made her way inside taking off her hood gathering everything up.

His eyes burned in the back of her head, waiting for her to do something but when she didn't he stepped in and closed the door.

"I'm sure you want to warm up with something, So let me get you a drink" He suggested but she took no notice. She walked into another room that had tall wooden cases that reached the ceiling filled with dusty books.

Running her thin fingers across each spines of the books. Pulling out an old gray book she read the cover _Le Morte_, her heavy lidded eyes sped across the pages and the words. She shoved the book back hearing his footsteps near.

Taking a look he held out a shot of clear white liquid. She eyed it suspiciously as he came closer.

"Something to warm you up..." he reassured, she accepted it and drank it in one gulp. She noticed him looking at her for a reaction. But nothing happened.

He drank his shot and cleared his throat "So you ain't a demon then" he said confirming it. Bellatrix smirked again "I'm a demon to some and an angel to others" was all she could say as he offered her to sit down.

"Bobby Singer," he starred at her noticing her reaction to his offer "I own this salvage yard here in Sioux falls South Dakota, now what's your name?"

She walked along some more of the book cases stopping a second _south dakota? why did he send her to the states?_ she cocked her head towards him "Bellatrix les-" she stopped, her eyes shot down to her marriage finger, the ring was gone.

Noticing something strange Bobby starred at her hand "Bellatrix?" he questioned. She snapped out of her thoughts and resumed, "Bellatrix Black of the Black family".

Giving him a quick glance she bit the bottom of her lip and took the offer to sit down. She was tired her heavy lidded eyes seemed to be closing on their own but she fought back. Bobby watched and could tell she was a bit off.

He stood up "I got an extra room here, it ain't much but you can stay here till tomorrow"

It was a long way from London and from the tavern and hell she could probably get halfway there if she got some rest. "Just for one night muggle" she said and he showed her the room.

Closing the door behind her and locking it she closed her eyes,_ what was the plan?_ she opened them and walked to the bed, disrobing until she was in her thin black laced slip she slipped into the heavy sheets making sure her wand was besides her before difting off into the dreaming.

Bobby waited an hour till he couldn't hear her rustling anymore. He hadn't put down his guard, she wasn't a demon since she drank the holy water mixed with vodka yet he still saw her come out of that dark cloud. It was bugging him and nagging at him. He hadn't read anything like this before. He didn't want to call the boys out here to investigate but maybe they could find out what she was.

Taking the phone off the hook he dialed a phone number. Knowing it was around 3 am the person he was calling had to been asleep. A few rings passed before a grumpy voice answered "...hello?..." it was a male voice.

"Dean?"

"...Bobby is that you? why you calling so damn earlier for?"

"Dean! I got a problem down here, I don't know if you guys can but you think you can head over here?"

"what is it bobby? towns people acting funny, ghost? what are you dealing with?"

There was a pause before Bobby replied "It's a women"

"...a women?" in the background another male voice is heard but Bobby couldn't make out what he said

"Yea a women cept she came down from a black cloud so I tested her and she ain't a demon"

A shuffling sound was heard and the other male voice was on "Is she still there?"

"Uh yea Sam I don't recall anything like this, think you can check this out? She's sleeping right now"

Bobby could hear Sam and Dean discussing in the background "Hello Sam?" Dean questioned before Sam came back to the phone "Yea we're heading out right now, We'll see you in a few hours"

"Alright, I'll keep her busy if she wakes up"

The other line clicked off as Bobby placed his phone back on the hook

He eyed the guest room door and made his way to the kitchen.

She was in a room, a dusty room filled with objects of torture and things used for spells. There were four other people in the room with her. She remembered Draco her nephew who was as pale as her with gray and cold eyes and a sharp pointed face with short combed to the side white blond hair, covered in a long black robe with a deep green tie.

Next to Draco was his father Lucius who looked exactly like him except he had past shoulder length white blond hair tied in the back with a black ribbon. He also wore a black robe that exposed his sand blond tie. Beside him was Narcissa. She was tall, pale and looked ghastly thin, Her jaw was as strong as Bellas. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue and her waist length hair was a tinted ice blond.

The last was Lord Voldemort standing by a mirror that gave no reflections or anything. He was wearing a deep green robe and had his hood on which covered his face in shadows.

"My Lord," Lucius began as he bowed deeply "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has been keeping close eye on Draco" Lucius then gave a sharp glare to Draco who tensed up.

Voldemort waved his hand as Bella stared intensely at her lord. Her chest rose and fell rapidly at the mere gesture.

"Draco..." Voldemort whisperred as Draco struggled to keep his head up.

"Y-Yes my Lord" Draco stammered to the disapointment of his father.

"An assignment for you, as a Malfoy and nephew to Bellatrix I take that you would take great pride in murding Albus Dumbledor" Voldemort licked his lips and Draco's face went pale as well as his mothers. His father Lucius was shocked and the only one to take excitement was Bellatrix.

"My lord! What an honor to have bestowed upon us!" Bellatrix bowed a twisted smile on her lips.

"Let us seal the deal, Draco give me your-" Voldemort was saying before Bellatrix heard loud bangs.

She couldn't hear his words anymore except for the banging. Her dream began to mix in itself going to a formless color. Her eyes began fluttering open in which she immediately closed from the sunlight that hit her. She let out a moan and opened her eyes slowly. The banging still coming from the door made her snarl.

"YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!" she yelled pushing up off the bed aiming her wand at the door.

"Muggle? what the hells a muggle?" she heard a male voice from the other side ask.

"That's what she called me too when I first met her" Bobby said.

Putting down the wand she got off the bed still in her black laced slip and walked towards the door. Unlocking it she opened to see two strange men standing there with Bobby in the back of them.

The first one towered over her, he was a bit tan and had short messy brown hair with hazel eyes. He was wearing a beige jacket and a plain brown shirt under it along with some black fitted pants and boots. She could tell that he was well built under his clothes. The man next to him was a bit shorter and lighter then him. He had short sandy blond hair that was a bit spiked at the front. His eyes were a tint of oceanic green, he had on a black jacket with a plain blue shirt and also wore black pants and boots.

Bella stared at them before the taller one spoke first "Uh this is Dean and I'm Sam" he said. Dean looked her up and down and smirked "Aren't you a cutie" he winked at her. She cringed and looked utterly disgusted at him.

Sam excused his brother "He's always like this so your name is Bellatrix?" he asked her trying not to stare. Bella shut the door on them locking it. She went and grabbed her wand quickly muttering a grooming charm. _Bullocks was she going to let muggles goggle her_, she thought as her hair was tidied, her black laced dress and corset fitted on her and repaired. She quickly did her teeth and her smell disappeared as well.

She opened the door again Sam and Dean were right about to knock when they saw her appearance. "h-how did you get dressed that fast?" Sam asked as Dean and Bobby looked at each other. Bella noticed Dean started to reach in his back pocket. _Hell she knew where she was and she was pretty rested, she didn't need these muggles anymore_.

Smirking she held out her wand "incarceratus!" a thick rope came from the tip of her wand and wrapped around them. They flew back onto the wooden floors crashing through some furniture on the way.

Laughing Bella caught her breath as she watched them struggling "I think I ought to kill you three" She said bursting out more.

"What the hell!" Dean said as the ropes held them tightly. Sam was shocked as well and Bobby was breathless.

Bella waltzed around them giggling at the site, she then pointed her wand to each of them "inne... minni. miennnnni..moh!" she said in a girlish squeal ending her moh at Sam. Her shadow eyes gleamed. Kneeling down besides him she took in his features as he struggled to get free.

"WHAT KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU!" Bobby yelled as Bella tilted her head, "Demon?" standing up she got her wand and winked at him.

Waving it around a silk ribbon like glow emitted from it, spelling the word witch. Dean, Sam and Bobby looked amazed at what they saw. They stopped struggling for a moment caught completely off guard.

"Well that explains her outfit" Dean said as Sam and Bobby looked at him in disbelief.

Knowing that they finally got the hint Bella twisted her wand making the letters disappear. Her face seemed to gleam,_ did the dark lord purposly send her here? or was a mistake? either way she ought to handle this situation and then think ahead_.

"Sam was it?" She questioned knowing full well it was. He looked at her his hazel eyes met her cold black ones. A click made her jump around, standing behind her was another man with brown hair, he was wearing a beige trench coat with a suit under that was wrinkled. His tired deep set brown eyes looked her up and down "Bellatrix, I've been expecting you" was all he uttered before he appeared right in front of her and touched her forehead.

The warm sensation inseminating from his finger tip rushed threw her body causing her to pass out dropping her wand. As she fell he caught her in his arms, the ropes that held Sam, Dean and Bobby disappeared.

They quickly got up, Dean pointing "Did you kill her? Castiel!" Castiel fully picked her up "No I did not kill her". "What do we do?" Bobby asked as they all looked at Castiel.

He noticed them expecting an answer "Oh uh Right now I need to take her out of this place" he said with no feeling and was about to leave when Dean stopped him "Whoa Whoa ! if your going somewhere we're going to drive you, Whats all this about?"

Castiel sighed "A man made a deal with me to make sure she was to fulfill a task, end of explanation"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded "So where are we headed to?" Sam asked.

* * *

**End of chapter! We'll I'm going to see where this one takes me and if I have any more weird pairings :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
